1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf swing training device wherein the same is arranged to effect proper positioning of a golfer's feet, hands, and golf club head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf training devices are indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,716; 4,915,387; and 5,042,815.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mat structure arranged to provide for alignment of a golfer's feet, hands, and golf club in a desired array relative to a predetermined golf club employed in a golf swing.